


Happy Valentine's Day, Gus

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Bottom Gus Peterson-Marcus, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Holidays, Kissing, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Prequel, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shyness, Smut, Teen Romance, Top Gus Peterson-Marcus, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Gus and his boyfriend, Robbie exchange Valentine's along with something else. Prequel to Happy Britin New Years 2020
Relationships: Gus Peterson-Marcus/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Britin New Years 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063012) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This came out of the idea of Gus and Robbie who I have married in the Happy Britin New Years 2020. However, Brian and Justin aren't in this one only Gus and Robbie. Vic32 you asked me for this a while back so hope you enjoy.

Gus smiled looking at Robbie, his best friend who happened to also be his boyfriend of six months. The day that Robbie had came into his life when he was only six. It had been the first day of school for the year. He had moved to West Virginia to live with his dads full time. Robbie had shown him around the school and classroom. They had instantly hit it off and became friends. Robbie practically lived there with them half the time. His mom was a doctor so if she'd had to go in when they were little she'd bring Robbie to him; well his dads. 

Though since he'd been ten he'd kept saying that Robbie was his. Robbie had taken a little longer to realize he was into guys though. Gus had waited though not pushing him, but he'd seen it in everything about Robbie. He hadn't kissed him once until Robbie had been ready. It had been so hard waiting the year for Robbie. However, it had been worth it and now they were perfect he thought. No one besides Jenny knew that they were officially together. She had promised not to say a word because they wanted to be private. They knew how bad their families could be. It wasn't a bad thing since they loved them, it could be annoying though.

Robbie's mom had been saying he was her other son since he'd been seven. If his dads had to go somewhere then he'd stay with Robbie like Robbie had them. Robbie had his own horse at Britin and when they had offered him a room of his own he'd said he'd rather share a room with Gus. Robbie's dad had been gone since he had been five; just ran off one day. So Gus knew that Willow, Robbie's mom thought of his dads like dads to Robbie too. She kept teasing at times when were they going to make it official. 

It was also funny because they were only seventeen, got together on their birthdays. They shared a birthday and it had been so freaky because Robbie had been born in Pittsburgh, but lived in West Virginia back then too. He had only been born in Pittsburgh because his mom had been staying with her parents at the time. Though they didn't share the same times. Gus had been born at night, Robbie had been born during the day which he picked at Gus about saying he was older at times. Gus would only roll his eyes saying whatever. A few times they might have gotten into a fun wrestling match leading to lots of kissing lately. 

~GR RG GR RG~

Today was special though because it was Valentine's Day. Robbie had stayed over the night before so they would wake up together. It had been nice going to bed and waking up with Robbie. It had been happening a lot lately though which Gus liked. They hadn't had sex yet not wanting to only be after each other for that. They had made out a plenty times and kissed so much that Jenny joked their lips would fall off. Gus had another reason to wait like they had. He didn't want to be like his dads. He loved them so much, but he didn't want Robbie to ever think that he was only a good fuck. 

The day that he had found out the way his dad used to treat his dad Justin he'd been heart broken. He had thought they had always been this wonderful married couple. It had been a long three weeks because he hadn't been able to talk to his dad. He had looked up to Brian so much for how good he was with Justin. He couldn't see them being any other way besides wonderful, loving, and so devoted to each other. It had taken time even if he'd been told by someone he was being stupid about it. Except for one person, he'd been the one that spilled those beans. It hadn't mattered a part of him had been shattered finding out those things. He had been terrified he'd end up doing that to Robbie if he gave in to what they wanted. 

Justin had finally had the long conversation with him about things though. Brian had been just as heart broken he wouldn't talk to him so Justin had helped fixed their relationship. Gus had been shocked for days that Justin had also left for a while. He had understood that though because of what he'd found out about his dad Brian. He had been sure he would have left if Robbie had done that to him too. It had taken a few days, but he had finally started talking to his dad again. His dad Justin had promised him they hadn't been in a bad place since before the bombing. It was the only time he hadn't talked to his dad and even when he hadn't wanted to do that he still loved him so much. The one person he wasn't talking to anymore was the one that told him a few lies in all that so called truth about his dads. 

Now he wasn't so scared about letting things go farther if Robbie wanted to. He wasn't sure if it would, but he did hope so. The night before they'd slept without their clothes altogether. Usually it was everything off, but their boxer briefs when Robbie stayed over or vise versa. Robbie and he had done some exploring before bed, but they'd only given each other a hand job in the end. It hadn't been the first time he'd gotten off though, he'd been jacking off since he'd been fifteen. Robbie hadn't been helping him that long though. He'd actually been nervous the first time they had showed each other their cocks.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Robbie slipped back into the bed with Gus giving him a kiss as he let his hand move over Gus' side. Some times he wondered how he had gotten so lucky to be able to say his best friend was his boyfriend. He had come to the conclusion that if Gus wanted to he'd tell the world now. He'd been scared at first of change, but now knowing that Jenny hadn't freaked three weeks back he felt better. 

He had loved Gus since he had become his best friend. He'd wanted to be with him for life since they were ten. He had wanted to do so many things since they were fifteen. The only thing that had worried him was what people might think He wasn't talking about their parents, it was others. Then there was also that he might destroy what he had with Gus. Their friendship had been almost like brothers til he had realized he loved him. Anything brother like had vanished after that. On their seventeenth birthday they'd had a double party. He'd waited until that night to give Gus his real present. 

He had taken Gus out horseback riding at sunset where he had kissed him for the first time. It had gotten extremely heated, but they hadn't given into their desires. He knew Gus' fears since it had been only three days since he'd started talking to his dad again. He hadn't wanted to worry his boyfriend that was all he was after. It had been hard though resisting Gus so many times. He'd had to take a cold showers many times after being around Gus. His boyfriend was gorgeous and he could see why since he was almost a carbon copy of his dad Brian when he had been that age. He had teased Gus once about maybe a threesome, but Gus had glared at him daring him to mention it again. There had also been a promise of cutting an item off as well to fed it to him. 

Gus let out a moan deepening the kiss as he opened his mouth up. His moan turned to a whimper as Robbie's cock brushed against his. He had woken up hard as steal tangled up in Robbie's arms. Instead of slipping away to take care of his cock he'd laid there. Robbie had gotten up locking the bedroom door before coming back to him. Once they broke the kiss Robbie brushed his nose against Gus' before looking into the beautiful eyes he loved. He wanted to do more than kiss him and the night before it had taken everything in him not to do more than the hand job. 

~GR RG GR RG~

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gus. You think I could give you something special?" Robbie asked biting down on his bottom lip. "It's more than a hand job I want to do." He added looking to see if there was any doubts there in Gus' eyes.

Gus swallowed, but nodded his head giving Robbie a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too Robbie. Yeah, you can do whatever you'd like with me. I was kind of going to give you me for today anyway. I wasn't sure if you'd want to though." He said in a nervous voice.

He wasn't sure why he was nervous though since he'd been looking forward to this day for ages. He guessed it might be the worry that he'd be told no or Robbie wouldn't be ready. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest at the moment which was from a mixture of things. He brought his hand up to Robbie's face cupping it looking into the deep blue eyes that were showing so much right now. They were the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life. It had been one of the things that had drawn him into Robbie when they were little. He had told Jenny he wanted to look at them for the rest of his life weeks ago. He was glad he had her to confide in about things. 

"Oh Gus, I want you always. You got no clue how much I am into you. I love you, Gus have for years." Robbie answered. "You are the most loving person I know. I don't know how I got so lucky to find a boyfriend like you. I know it sucked what happened years ago with your moms, but I got you in my life." He said.

Gus pulled Robbie down to him kissing him putting every ounce of love into it that he had. He'd always miss his moms', but having Robbie in his life had felt like the answer to it at times. He opened his mouth up letting Robbie have access to it as the kiss deepened. He had done something else that he had hoped Robbie wouldn't panic about once he told him. He'd never been with anyone else and didn't want to be. Didn't care if he'd been told once that there would be plenty of fishes in the sea for him. Robbie was that guy for him which was why he had waited until he was ready. 

"I have one other thing for you besides what's sitting in my closet. I got it yesterday in hopes maybe you'd want to." Gus said once they broke the kiss. He pointed at the envelope that he'd put on the bed when Robbie had gotten up. "It's for you." 

~RG GR RG GR~

Robbie looked down after sharing another quick kiss with Gus. He picked the envelope up that was blank. He opened it up after sitting down with Gus moving beside him. He pulled out a Valentine's Day card that Gus had made by hand. Gus was an excellent artist like his mom had been and his dad Justin was too. On the front of the card it was a rainbow with there being a little pot at the end. However, instead of gold being in it Gus had drawn his head poking out of the pot. As if saying that at the end of the rainbow Robbie would find him there. 

There were more rainbows over the card and one was actually coming from a unicorn's eyes. Robbie moved his hand over the card loving it so much. Everything that Gus drew he loved so much. He hadn't posed naked for Gus yet, but he'd done it with only his boxer briefs on a few times. One of his favorite ones was when Gus had drawn them looking into the mirror. It was how Jenny had found out they were together. The drawing had accidentally gotten into something Gus had made for her.

After a moment Robbie opened up the card where a piece of paper fell out. It was folded up, but Robbie looked at the card first. The inside was just as beautiful with so much detail he knew Gus had spent a lot of time on the card. There were animals on the one side that was blank of words. On the word side though that Robbie knew Gus had written out by hand he almost teared up reading it. He wasn't big on crying, but Gus could be so sweet and the words were so beautiful. If he didn't love him so much right now he would have asked him right then to be his boyfriend. 

It was the last two lines that got him the most though. 'I don't want anyone else because my heart's been yours since we met. Might not have known it then, but I do now; so will you be mine today and evermore?' Robbie looked up at Gus seeing a worried look on his face. He wasn't sure if Gus was actually asking him to be his husband at seventeen or something else. He'd say yes right now to marrying Gus though even if they'd been together for six months officially, unofficially it had been longer.

Gus handed him the piece of paper that fell out without saying a word though. Robbie sat the card down looking at the paper after he unfolded it. It took him a moment to realize what it was; test results. Robbie took in a breath because he had done the same thing. He was probably going to be thought of as crazy the way he all at once scrambled off the bed going to his book bag and pulling out the card he had for Gus. He couldn't wait for Gus to open the envelope so he did that for him then handed it over.

It had the answer to Gus' question inside of it and it about made him scream at how Gus went slow reading it. He'd done his best to draw the card out as well, but his skills weren't anywhere near Gus'. He got back on the bed with Gus, but he couldn't sit still. Gus finally opened the card up and the paper fell out of it. Robbie smiled seeing that Gus went for the paper first instead of the card. A moment later he was tackled backwards onto the bed with a sound coming from Gus that they would never talk about again. Their mouths crashed together kissing putting all they felt into it.

~GR RG GR RG~

"I bought some in case, but I hoped maybe..." Gus said trailing off with so much happiness in his voice. "Thank you for this and I promise you that I won't be looking for anyone else. If either of us even think about that some time in the future we have to be honest though. Please know that I love you to the bottom of my heart, soul, and every fiber of my being. I only ask that we not do what happened with my dads. I'd never do that to you and doubt you would to me." 

"I promise if I ever get tired of looking into those eyes of yours I'll have you knock me out and send me into some other world. I don't want to spend a day without you Gus, but if it happens I do promise that I'll be honest. I know how much it hurt you when you found that out. You are my one even if we are seventeen I know that I'm going to love you as long as I'm alive and then in the after life I'll find you." Robbie said not wanting Gus to worry.

He'd been the one that Gus had come to when he found out. He hadn't even known what was wrong. His best friend had just held onto him and cried. He'd done the same because when Gus was hurting he was too. He might have been the one that told Justin why Gus wouldn't talk to Brian. They hadn't known what had happened, but he had seen exactly what they had done and said to the ass that told Gus more lies than the truth. Michael had been pissy cause of old stuff deciding to hurt Gus' image of his dads. He would have loved to taken a swung as well. 

The day that Gus had accidentally broken his arm when they were kids he'd been as upset too. They'd been nine and thought they'd get into so much trouble. He'd taken the fall even if both Justin and Brian had known it wasn't his fault. It hadn't been Gus' either since they hadn't known that a snake would come out of no where spooking Gus' horse. He'd been glad it was only Gus' arm that had been broken and nothing more. Midnight had barely missed Gus' head when he'd been stomping the second time after Gus was on the ground. 

"To officially answer your question though yes I want to be yours and we can if you want to." Robbie said. "I bought us the biggest bottle of lube I could find. I didn't know how much we'd need and I wasn't going to hurt you. Unless you want to top me, I don't care which." He said the last part in a rush feeling his face heat up.

He hadn't been with anyone, but he had tried at times to see what it would feel like. He'd used his fingers and one really small vibrator. That was one conversation he never wanted to have with his mom again either. She didn't know he was with Gus, but she'd kept saying that when him and Gus did go there she wanted him prepared. Even if he hadn't wanted to ever repeat that again he was so grateful that she had taken the time to talk to him. He'd been scared as crap from a website he'd gone to once.

"I want to and my dads are gone for the weekend. As you know they left Thursday for Paris, which I'm sure they will make a week." Gus said with a smile. "I got us a bottle too, well Jenny got it when I was too nervous to buy it myself. She also bought the condoms in case." 

"Your sister is the best in the world." Robbie said before he kissed Gus. 

He knew she could also be a little 'don't know how to knock.' It was why he had locked the bedroom door since she was home. That was the last thought of Jenny though as he didn't want her in his mind while they had sex. 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus and Robbie have sex and exchange the rest of their gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's to all

They took their time kissing before Gus moved down Robbie's body. He spent a little time on both of Robbie's nipples which Robbie enjoyed. Gus had found that out a while back when he'd extended his kissing area on Robbie's body. When Gus moved down he didn't get near Robbie's cock at first. He kissed around it and licked at the pre-cum that was on his stomach. He was glad that his dads' weren't home at the loud noises coming from Robbie. Thankfully Jenny always slept with music going in her room. He might have to see if he couldn't sound proof his room too. 

Robbie let out a moan when Gus ran his tongue along his balls. He hadn't known that it would feel that good. He reached down gently holding Gus there for a few minutes. He wanted so much more than for his mouth to be only there. He started begging after a moment when Gus moved back. He wanted him back to sucking his balls into his mouth. Though he did get rewarded with something even more wonderful when Gus turned him on his stomach. He hadn't known what was going on at first then Gus' tongue was against his ass. 

He shouted out in pleasure gripping the bed's sheet. Gus' tongue circled around his hole before the tip slipped inside. Robbie shut his eyes tight letting his head fall against the bed. He tried saying something, but only sounds of pleasure were coming out of him. Gus smiled loving the sounds Robbie was making before he gently pressed his tongue as far as he could get it inside of Robbie. He went on and on with the sweet torture as Robbie's sounds got louder. He knew from the night before when Robbie was about to cum, the sound he'd make. 

Gus pulled back turning Robbie back over before taking his cock into his mouth. He'd wanted to be able to do this without gagging so he'd been practicing. He'd gotten a dildo and used it for this alone. He hadn't thought about using it for anything else, he'd been too nervous to do anything else with it. He sucked at the head of Robbie's cock first before taking him all the way down. He even swallowed around the head deep throat for a moment. 

After three of those deep throats he held it for a bit constantly swallowing. When he came back up he darted his tongue along the slit in Robbie's cock. It wasn't like his own cum that he'd tasted. It was a little bit sweeter, but still had the taste like he'd tried of his own. Gus swallowed taking every thing that Robbie was giving him. Robbie had been watching resting on his elbows, but he'd fallen back on the bed when he came. Gus couldn't help but let out a moan of his own. It was better than he thought it would be.

~GR RG GR RG~

Gus moved back up Robbie's body as he rested. He pressed his lips to Robbie's who opened up for him. He didn't know if he'd wanted to taste his own cum so he had swallowed it all. He was sure the taste was still there, but that was all. Robbie wrapped his arm around Gus before flipping them over as they kissed. He wanted to give Gus the same experience. If he didn't know Gus so well he'd think he had been experimenting the way he had sucked him like a pro. 

Robbie made his own trail down Gus' body showing attention to every spot. He paid extra attention to his nipples. He enjoyed having his own played with, but the sound coming from Gus you'd think he'd cum from only that. He did make a note to try that some time to see if he could. After a good five minutes he moved down, but instead of avoiding Gus' cock he took him into his mouth. He wanted to taste too much to wait on it. He couldn't go as far down as Gus had done him yet, but he took him as far as he dared. 

By the sounds of it Gus didn't care which Robbie was glad about. He sucked at the head only which he thought was kind of cool. It played peek-a-boo with the fore skin still being there. When it did stay put he ran his tongue along the under side of Gus' cock head. He also ran his tongue on the under side of it. Gus was begging him not to stop which he had no plans of. He did take a moment to suck on Gus' balls which he'd used his hand to keep moving along Gus' cock then.

Robbie went back to Gus' cock sucking and swirling his tongue around the cock head. He could tell that Gus was close to cumming after a moment or two more. He looked up seeing Gus looking back at him. Their eyes locking as he started humming around the rock hard leaking cock in his mouth. He managed to get it farther down with the head touching the back of his throat. He didn't want to gag so he didn't swallow around it, but it didn't matter.

Gus let out a cry of Robbie's name as the only warning there was before he was erupting into his boyfriend's mouth. He watched as Robbie drank him down with only a drop escaping. When Robbie pulled away Gus pulled him up to him claiming his mouth. He felt his cum sliding into his mouth and sucked at Robbie's tongue as it did so. He loved the taste mixed with Robbie. He could never get enough of Robbie as it was, but this was even hotter in his book.

~GR RG GR RG~

They still hadn't been sure on who would top. Robbie finally suggested that they trade off which Gus had liked the idea of. Robbie got the bottle of lube from his bag before going back to the bed. Robbie got Gus to lay on his stomach until he opened him up enough. He thought it might be easier to do so that way. He did give Gus that rim job first as a return gift for his own. Gus had felt like he was going to cum again if Robbie hadn't stopped for a minute or two.

Robbie made sure that he had plenty of lube though he hadn't meant to spill as much as he had onto Gus. Gus had let out a squeak at the cold factor though which Robbie had placed a kiss on the small of his back apologizing. Robbie worked his pinkie in first figuring it was small enough. He knew Gus hadn't used the dildo on his self since they had talked about it. He moved his free hand over Gus' body hoping he wouldn't feel any pain. He worked his pinkie finger in before he pulled back out. Gus whimpered at the mix of pleasure and slight pain. He didn't feel the pain for long as Robbie slowly opened him up. 

It took Robbie time because Gus was tighter than he thought he'd be. He guessed the fact that Gus hadn't experimented like he had was why. He worked his way up from his pinkie finger to his middle finger. It was then that he started on two fingers instead of one. He did switch it up between his fingers and tongue. Gus about came off the bed when Robbie found his prostate. He shouted which scared Robbie causing him to stop thinking he'd done something to hurt him.

"Don't stop, holy shit don't stop. That was fucking good." Gus said trying to get the friction again. 

Robbie found some relief before he smiled leaning down. "I think I found your prostate." He said before he moved the two fingers inside of Gus in the same area. 

When Gus let out another sound of pleasure it was confirmed that he had found Gus' prostate. He'd found his own before and he'd had the vibrator going so he'd let go of the thing cumming instantly. Gus moved back into Robbie's fingers wanting him to add more, no he wanted Robbie's cock in his ass now. Robbie did keep moving his fingers against his prostate at least since he wasn't adding anything else when Gus said to. Instead Robbie kissed his back twisting his fingers inside his ass. 

~GR RG GR RG~

Once Robbie was sure that Gus was open enough he removed his fingers getting more lube for his cock. He got Gus to turn over on his back so they could face each other. He wanted to be looking into Gus' eyes. Robbie made sure there was more lube against Gus' hole as well before pushing his legs up. He thought it might be more comfortable as he leaned down kissing Gus. Gus opened his mouth up letting Robbie's tongue into his mouth. He was a little nervous, but he trusted him with his life.

Robbie pulled back from the kiss once needing air before he lined his self up with Gus' hole. He didn't want to hurt him because he meant so much to him. If he saw Gus flinch in the slightest he would stop he told his self. He slowly started pressing in, watching Gus, stopping once he had the head of his cock inside. He moved his hand over Gus' stomach hoping that it would give him a little comfort. 

Gus whimpered clenching around Robbie's cock. He felt a little bit of pain, but it wasn't what he expected to feel. He was glad of that since Jenny said it might feel like a stick going up him. He hadn't asked how she might know that since he didn't want to know. Robbie kept moving slow pushing forward until he was finally all the way into Gus. He leaned on his arm giving Gus time to adjust as they kissed. He wasn't going to move until he was sure Gus was ready for him to move. Gus could tell that Robbie loved him the way he was being towards him even if he hadn't said it. He was happy that he hadn't gone out finding someone else to share this moment with. 

Minutes passed before Robbie started pulling back only to push forward again. This time he found Gus' prostate which got whimpers and moans from his man. He never altered from the slow pace he set. They could always fuck later, but this morning he wanted to love Gus in every way possible. He nipped at Gus' neck before he sucked there which sent a shiver down Gus' spine. Though when Robbie bent down capturing Gus' nipple pulling with his teeth it had Gus' head falling back on the bed. The sounds coming from him weren't even words anymore. 

~GR RG GR RG~

Gus let his legs fall to the bed before he flipped them over so he was on top looking down at Robbie. He bit down on his bottom lip feeling Robbie's cock go even farther into him. He wanted to sit there with it inside of him forever. He had never thought he'd love it this much, but he had been wrong. He rose up before coming back down nailing his prostate again. The slow pace started getting faster as he felt his orgasm starting. He cried out when Robbie held him still thrusting up into him. Each thrust rammed into his prostate after that. 

Robbie smiled flipping them back over with Gus under him. He held onto Gus' hips only moving a little faster. It was exactly enough though because a moment later they were both cumming. Gus covering their bodies and Robbie filling his tight channel that he could swear was a glove. Robbie called out as Gus did moving faster now as they unloaded. Robbie collapsed forward as Gus wrapped his arms around the man he loved.

"I am so going to do that to you once we rest." Gus said with a smile on his face. "It was awesome." He added moving his hands over Robbie's back. 

"Just need maybe five minutes and I'm sure I'll be hard again." Robbie said against Gus' neck panting. 

"While we're waiting we could exchange gifts." Gus offered hoping that Robbie would like what he'd gotten him. 

~GR RG GR RG~

Robbie groaned not wanting to move since he was comfortable, but he did want to know what he had. He also wanted to give Gus what he'd found him. It took him a couple, but he finally pulled free of Gus which left them both with a disappointed sigh. Gus gave Robbie a kiss before he got off the bed going to the closet where he had the gift bag. He couldn't help smiling when he saw Robbie squatting down. He went up behind him so when Robbie stood up his hand moved over his ass. He couldn't wait until he got to get inside of his ass. He could feel Robbie's cum sliding out of his as at the moment. It felt beyond words that he wanted to keep happening.

They moved back to the bed before giving each other the bags. Gus sat there waiting to open his while Robbie pulled what he'd given him. The first item was one of the larger boxes of chocolates. Robbie loved a certain type that was only out during the month of February so Gus had gotten him four boxes. Robbie couldn't help but open the first one taking a piece out. He also shared with Gus which he loved doing. 

The next thing in Robbie's bag was a little owl that was rainbow colored. He smiled seeing the name Owen on it. It was Robbie's middle name which he thought was cute. There were also a couple of CDs inside and a DVD. Robbie couldn't help but laugh seeing not one, but two bottles of lube. Gus laughed too since Jenny had given him both to use. They weren't going to run out for a while. There had also been the box of condoms, but they wouldn't need those. Robbie had no thoughts of sharing Gus with anyone. It was why he'd gotten the test results same as Gus had done. 

The last thing he found was two photos of the two of them. One when they were six years old and the other weeks back on their birthday. In the second picture Gus and he were kissing, the first one Robbie had his arm around Gus smiling big for the camera. The words at the bottom of the pictures were 'Forever my best friend, forever my love.' He thought it was really sweet too. 

~GR RG GR RG~

Gus opened his gift bag next finding his favorite candy. There was a photo album that Robbie had put together. It contained photos from age of six to three days before. Gus smiled seeing some of the photos that highlighted moments of their lives together. He saw a few that he wanted to draw out as well. There was a dragon statue holding a heart to its chest saying be mine which he adored. He had a collection of dragons, had since he was young, but this one he thought was the best. After all it was from Robbie and one of his favorite dragons. 

The final thing that Gus pulled out was another envelope which he carefully opened not sure what would be inside. When he pulled the items out he saw that they were two tickets to Hawaii. He was shocked to see them because he hadn't thought that Robbie was going to get him something like this. The second thing that came out of the envelope was a flyer for an art show. The show was coming up in April, which was also when the tickets were for. Besides his dad, the artist that he had the flyer for was his favorite one. He was shocked to say the least before he sat them down moving into hug Robbie.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. We're going to have so much fun in April, spring break will be a blast. We have to convince our parents to let us go though." Gus said after he broke the kiss he'd also given Robbie.

"I already told them, I wouldn't have gotten them if they didn't know. Justin helped me get them since I wasn't eighteen yet. The woman wouldn't sell the tickets to me, but Justin got them. He said not to worry about your dad bugging us that he'd keep him entertained with something while we're off having fun." Robbie replied.

"You are the most thoughtful boyfriend ever." Gus stated before he moved in kissing Robbie again.

~GR RG GR RG~

After plenty of kisses Gus took his time exploring Robbie's body again. He slowly opened him up making sure he wouldn't hurt him. He started with one finger moving up to three after a couple of minutes with each one. By the time he was ready to move into Robbie, Robbie was moaning close to cumming. He had used a vibrator before, but as Gus slid inside of him he never wanted to go back to the thing. It was like the best thing he'd felt before.

Gus went slow pulling back before thrusting forward. He kissed every area on Robbie he could reach. After a bit he only rocked not bothering to pull out. The sounds coming from Robbie were wonderful in his book. They continued building to their pleasure before they finally exploded. Robbie covering their bodies while Gus filled his ass. Robbie clenched down around Gus getting wordless sounds from him. They laid there for some time holding each other not wanting to move. The only sound was their hearts beating and them trying to catch their breaths.

Robbie rolled them onto their sides groaning when Gus slipped out of him. He hadn't been ready for the loss. Though they did get up going to Gus' private bathroom so they could shower. There was an entire day of things to do and after the shower plus a nap they were going out somewhere. They had a place they liked going that they had found a while back. They had gone there for date nights every friday since they became official. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Hope was enjoyed thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.


End file.
